


A Good Soak

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [28]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt - Unexpected pleasure (two dice, same)
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A Good Soak

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Rodimus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Write and Jabber with prompts and dice!

This was their _first_ away mission to a planet in the new universe, and Rodimus was _excited_. It was uninhabited, tectonically unstable, and totally wild. Perceptor had said something about it being a fairly young planet, but what Rodimus cared about was that it had oil baths.

Or well, the organic version of something similar. Someone had mentioned something about Earth and hot springs, but Rodimus only heard 'oil bath-like' and made the decision to stop.

"Here," Ratchet was saying, shoving a datapad into Megatron's hands. "I've marked the cluster that will have the right elements and temperatures." He glanced over as Rodimus stepped closer. "Make sure this one doesn't get too stupid and melt himself."

"Are there some hot enough to melt us?" Rodimus asked.

"You were right there at the briefing, Rodimus," Megatron said, and he was using that 'I'm trying to be patient' voice of his.

Which meant, yes, there were pools hot enough to melt them, and yes, Rodimus had been in his own head instead of listening again. "I'm excited."

"Don't die," Ratchet said and walked off so they could load up and launch.

~

Down on the planet it was... wild. Rodimus bounced along just slightly ahead of their small group, reminding the scientists to be careful as they split off and herding everyone else along. There was atmosphere, but it was a bit thin and highly oxygenated. Fires burned in the distance, and along the 'path' they were taking embers smoldered under layers of ash. The sky was hazy with gasses and smoke, but not so bad that everyone would need filter changes once back on the _Lost Light_.

"These eight pools are safe," Megatron said only a few minutes later, pointing to each in turn. "Stay in this area, and mind your own heat readings."

Rodimus watched everyone else scatter, toes dipping into the pools. A splash drew his attention, and he grinned as Megatron paused, head tilted, then sank in with a groan. "That good, huh?"

"Divine."

Chuckling a bit, Rodimus made his way over and stepped carefully into the pool. Little cracks in the base allowed gasses to escape up through the heated liquid, and miniscule bubbles tickled under his plating. "Oh. Yeah, ok." Rodimus edged in a bit further until he could sit and be submerged, and gave a happy hiss as the heat and fizz unknotted tension he hadn't even known he'd been carrying. "Oh, frag me, this is _nice_."

"And beneficial. At least according to Ratchet." There was a pause, but Rodimus was busy sinking in and thinking about a nap. "Rodimus."

"Hm?"

"Don't recharge here," Megatron said, though he sounded amused.

"Just wake me in a few so I can check my temp." Because holy wow, was this nice. "I don't think I've ever been this relaxed without a few overloads in my life."

Megatron made a noise that might have been agreement, but Rodimus wasn't going to think on that too hard. In fact, he wasn't going to think at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
